Sabrina Continued
by Skyler Peter Halliwell
Summary: This is a new season of Sabrina, starting with her senior year of high school. New romances, new people, and new magic.
1. Licences, Licenses Season Opener Part 1

**Chapter 1.**

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Here's a little background. It's Sabrina's senior year in high school, still living with her aunts. This is basically season 4. School mates and teachers are the same. Valerie isn't gone to Alaska and Libby isn't in a private school. And the story is a little different. I love Sabrina at college and out in the real world but I love the times when she was at home with her aunts even better. Who knows what'll change? I sure don't. But I can guarantee that it'll be an amazing story. At least I hope? Ok. Here we go. This is all in Sabrina's point of view~ unless stated otherwise. Please read and review, and if you like, follow the story!! Enjoy. Xo, Sky. /end Authors Note.**_

"Good morning." I said perkily as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey." said Aunt Zelda as she came over to the table carrying a plate of eggs and toast for us to share. I looked around the kitchen, the magic toaster which is a mailbox of sorts for our other realm mail, the portrait of Louisa next to the cabinet holding all our magical goods, the fridge, the over, the kitchen witch I got my aunts on that school trip to Salem. It was all kind of surreal, but amazing.

"What's wrong dear, you're quiet this morning." Aunt Zelda said with a sweet smile on her face.

I sighed, "Oh nothing, just thinking that I've been here for a little over 2 years already...I'm starting senior year, and it's just kind of weird to think about it. My last year of high school-"

"And you forgot the most important part!" Aunt Zelda popped out of her chair and ran to the cabinet under the sink popping back up with a very colorful box. Just as she was getting to the table a giant puff a smoke appeared along with Aunt Hilda wearing pink pajamas.

"Did I miss it?!" Aunt Hilda asked as she zapped in.

"Miss what?" I asked.

Aunt Hilda smiled, "I wanted to see you open your present! I signed the card this year. Happy birthday, Sabrina."

"Yes, Happy birthday, sweetie." Aunt Zelda said as she kissed my forehead.

They both sat down next to me and Aunt Zelda put the box in front of me. It was orange with pink polka dots with a big bow tied on top, red. I untied the bow and took the top off the rather large box, and inside was another box, so I opened that box and there was a bunch of packing peanuts.

"Yay, just what I wanted, Salem's cat toys," Just as I said that, Salem ran down the stairs and leaped on the counter top. "Toys? For me? Oh you shouldn't have."

Aunt Zelda turned around, "No, they're not for you..." She turned back around to face the table again. "Sabrina just needs to look a little deeper."

I stuck my hand into the box and started digging around, feeling nothing but packing peanuts. I went over every inch of the box and all that was in there was packing peanuts.

"Ok, this has to be a joke," I said realizing the joke, "Ha ha, very funny. I have to run, I'll miss the bus." I stood up, grabbed my bag and started for the door.

"Wait!" Aunt Zelda said, "Look magically, don't worry you have a present more than packing peanuts."

I sighed and plopped back in the chair, "Ok, but this better be a car or a coupon saying I can zap to school because I just missed the bus." Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda had giddy smiles on their faces.

I pointed at the box as sparks circled the box and the packing peanuts slowly floated into the air. I pointed again and the all started flying to the garbage as I was looking at them, packing peanut after packing peanut. Then I saw it, a glint of silver.

"STOP!" I yelled as I pointed and the junk stopped mid-air. There it was, a key, and one of those clickers to lock and unlock the car.

"OMIGOD!" I yelled, as my focus broke and all the garbage fell to the floor, along with the keys. I jumped out of my seat and ran to pick them up; I bent over and got them.

"No way, a car?!?!?" Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda jumped up and ran over and hugged me.

"Happy birthday, honey. I call shotgun for the first ride!" Aunt Hilda said as she hugged me.

"Yes, happy birthday dear. Enjoy it, but remember, driving is a privilege, not a right."

"Yeah, yeah, privilege, right, yeah, yeah," I said blowing her off in the excitement of having a car. "I have to call Harvey, I can pick him up!"

I bounded to the phone and quickly dialed Harvey's number. He groggily picked up, "Uh...hello?"

"HARVEY!" I almost screamed.

"Oh, hey Sabrina, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Usually you don't call me this early in the morning….and I'm going to see you in school like 20 minutes from now."

"Don't get on the bus, and put some pants on! I'm getting you."

"Uh, what? How do you know I'm not wearing pants…?"

I laughed, "I didn't but anyway I'll see you in 5 minutes, be ready!"

"Ready for what?" He asked desperately.

I slammed the phone on the back on the wall and turned around beaming.

Aunt Zelda smiled at me and beckoned me to sit down at the table and I did. Both my aunt's sat down around me. "One more thing my dear," Aunt Zelda said, "You have you Witches License Party after school today."

I did a celebratory, "Woo Hoo!!" I smiled and stood hug, hugging them both. "This birthday just keeps getting better and better…." I grabbed my keys, jacket, and coat and headed out the back door of our house.

"It's in the front!" Aunt Hilda yelled.

I walked back in the door and smiled, "I knew that..." I said as I walked towards the front door. I got out onto the porch and saw my car. A black Honda Civic, complete with power windows and fake leather seats.

"It's BEAUTIFUL!" I started prancing to the car all giddy and happy. I got to the car threw my stuff in the back and saw a witch hanging from the rear view mirror. I giggled at my aunt's humor and I left it there, if anyone was in my car, they'd be people who wouldn't care. I turned the key in the ignition and drove off into the sunrise to Harvey's house.


	2. Licences, License Season Opener Part 2

I pulled up outside Harvey's house, a raised cape, 3 floors, yellow siding with brick on the bottom half. I turned the key to the off position and got out of the car. Clicking the lock button on my keys, I heard a cute little ping, which I laughed at because my aunts' must've changed it and made it sound like a magical ping. Knocking on the door, I heard someone fall inside and got a little concerned, but it was followed by laughter.

"Hey." Harvey said as he kissed my cheek.

"What happened?" I replied, noticing the redness on his arm.

"Erm, well….i kind of fell down the stairs about 2 seconds ago." He laughed at himself and I joined him.

"How…how did you ma-manage that?" I got out while laughing.

"I saw the car! Happy birthday, Sabrina." He ran back inside and I stepped in, closing the door behind me. He came running down the stairs with his arms behind his back, but he didn't fall this time.

He brought his arm from around his back and said with a huge smile, "Happy birthday…again."

I smiled and took the small wrapped box from his hands and ripped off the sky blue paper, and the little red bow. It was a small black jewelry box. My heart dropped to my stomach, a huge shot of adrenaline went into my system, and I started shaking. Trying to talk, I could barely speak.

"Is…is..is this what, uhm, what I think, yeah, it is?" I sounded like an idiot. Harvey just smiled at me and tilted his head towards the box, he really wanted me to open it.

I slowly opened the little box to reveal a ring. It was sterling silver, engraved, and a small, really small, diamond right in the middle. A ring. He gave me a ring. Holy sh-

"Are you ok?" He said, looking saddened I wasn't excited.

"I don't, don't know. Are you pro-proposing to me, Harvey?" I said shakily.

"No! Well, yes, no…kind of. This is our last year in high school, and I just really love you. We don't know where this year gunna take us, but with this ring, it's kind of like a promise ring. I'm not asking you to marry me, but I'm asking you to promise to get engaged, after we get out of high school, no matter where we go. Just to always keep me in your heart." Harvey got down on one knee and looked like an idiot.

"Sabrina? Will you almost marry me?" He laughed and so did I, the mood lightened, and I of course said, "Yes, Harvey, I will almost marry you."

He smiled a huge giddy smile and took the ring out of the box and slipped it on my left ring finger. I held my hand out in front of me and admired it, tilting my head to the side and just staring at it. I almost couldn't see the diamond, which made me laugh.

"You like it, don't you?" Harvey said with a puppy dog face.

"Of course I do." I put my hands on his neck and kissed him, but like a real kiss, not a peck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as the kiss deepened. I broke the kiss and smiled, "Ready for school?" Harvey smiled at me and nodded.

"Let's go." He grabbed my hand and leaded me out the door. We walked down the lawn to my car parked at the curb. We got in and I turned the car on.

"Wow!" Harvey exclaimed, "That engine sounds great! V8?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Uhm, I don't know! I just drive it." I smiled as I put the left blinker on, checked my side mirror, and pulled out, en route to school.


End file.
